I Only See You
by xxStargazer
Summary: Summary: "For the last time Cait, me and Shane agreed to just be friends!" I said loudly into the phone. Caitlyn laughed. "So why is he declaring his love for you on national television?" Shane/Mitchie Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Only See You

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: "For the last time Cait, me and Shane agreed to just be friends!" I said loudly into the phone. Caitlyn laughed. "So why is he declaring his love for you on national television? Shane/Mitchie with references to Sonny/Chad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. If I did, then Shane and Mitchie would have kissed at the end of the movie. But I do own the lyrics to Connect Three's tracks featured here.

A/N: This is part of my Disney Love Shot Collection which means it is loosely bound to my story Fire and Ice which is a Sonny/Chad story. YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ IT IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND THIS THREE-SHOT, so don't worry. Unlike the other part of my love shot collection which is Jake/Miley there are not many Sonny/Chad references. However, once Fire and Ice is finished there will be a Sonny/Chad love shot in which Shane and Mitchie are involved in the plot. If this is confusing just look in my profile.

A/N 2: I separated the lyrics in this part of the story with (--) because document manager took out the spacing and it really bothered me.

* * *

Mitchie was all smiles as she sat on her bed. On her lap was a package that she had recently received. She didn't have to look at the name, she knew exactly who it was from. It was tiny and square-shaped, the exact size for a CD. Without a moment more of hesitation she tore open the parcel, revealing exactly what she expected. It was the cover of _his _new album. At the center of the album cover was of course him; on his right was Jason and on his left was Nate.

The brunette couldn't help but laugh at his expression in the cover-art. As usual he sported a goofy grin and then of course his signature side-swept black hair. It was just so typical of him.

She opened the CD and noticed that there was the note attached to the front cover. She pulled it out and unfolded it. Immediately she noticed his scrawly writing.

_Mitchie,_

_Here is the first edition copy of our new album. Give it a listen and tell me what you think. I miss you._

_Love,_

_Popstar_

She grinned to herself as she read how he signed the end. Love. She wanted it to mean more, but she was sure that all he felt for her was a strong friendship. It hurt, but she loved the friendship that they had built. They had some rough patches because of the whole camp and lying ordeal, but their ending performance seemed to of have built a clean slate for them. Before they had left each other last summer, they had exchanged cell numbers, e-mail, and IM. At first she thought that their friendship would fizzle but it didn't. They texted pretty much 24/7 and did I-Chat whenever he wasn't busy with playing a show. It was perfect, except for the whole fact that she had fallen hopelessly in love with him and the fact that she was pretty sure he didn't feel the same way.

With a sigh, she refolded the note and put it in her special drawer. The one where she kept everything that he had given her. There were little gifts, letters, you name it. They had gotten really close.

She turned her attention back to the album and observed the album tracks.

1) Because of You

2) Producer Girl

3) I Gotta Find You

4) Blue Jay That Got Away

5) Honey, You're Far Too Blonde

6) My Way

7) Shut Up, Shut Up (Do I Have To Say It Three Times?)

8) Hello Love

9) Brown-Eyed Wonder

10) By the Canoes

She knitted her eyebrows as she read the last two titles.

_Could it be that they were about her? _

Mitchie laughed at her thoughts before opening up the lyrics booket. She zeroed straight onto track 9.

--

_There once again_

_With her hips swingin'_

_And her hair shinin'_

_She's beautiful_

_But she has no clue_

_--_

_--_

_She smiled my way_

_And I didn't know what to say_

_So I put on a grin_

_Held my arms out_

_The embrace of a friend_

_--_

_--_

_Cuz she doesn't see_

_What she means to me_

_--_

_--_

_There she goes_

_That brown-eyed wonder_

_Oh she's the rain, to my thunder_

_She's makes me rhyme_

_But she claims she's a waste of time_

_She's my brown-eyed wonder_

_--_

_--_

Mitchie mused the notion of the lyrics being about her before shaking her head. She skipped straight to reading track 10's chorus.

--

_You, oh you_

_I wanted to say exactly_

_How I feel for you_

_But now that I have the courage_

_I can't reach you_

_So I'll whisper 'I love you' softly_

_By the canoes_

_--_

The brunette sighed and quickly put the lyrics booklet back into the the CD case. It would be impossible that the lyrics were about her. Shane and her were only friends. They had said it over and over again to each other. There was no way that he could feel that way about her.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I Only See You

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: "For the last time Cait, me and Shane agreed to just be friends!" I said loudly into the phone. Caitlyn laughed. "So why is he declaring his love for you on national television?" Shane/Mitchie with references to Sonny/Chad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. If I did, then Shane and Mitchie would have kissed at the end of the movie.

A/N: Here is installment part 2. Happy reading!

* * *

Mitchie was about to go wallow and pull out her guitar and write yet another song about Shane, but her cell phone rang, blasting the duet part of 'This Is Me'.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Mitchie, it's me Cait."

Mitchie smiled and pressed her ear closer to the phone. She was so glad to hear from Cait, it had been a good two weeks since they had gotten a good chat.

"So, how do you feel about Shane lately?" Caitlyn queried nonchalantly.

Mitchie bit her lip. She knew that Caitlyn suspected her forlornness towards Shane, but she didn't want to admit it. It was too embarrassing. Especially since he probably didn't reciprocate her feelings.

"The same, we're good friends."

"Really? Are you sure?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Yes Cait, I'm sure."

"Really?" Caitlyn persisted with her question.

"For the last time Cait, me and Shane agreed to just be friends!" I said loudly into the phone.

Caitlyn laughed. "So why is he declaring his love for you on national television?"

The brunette's jaw dropped.

_She couldn't be serious...could she?_

"He's on _Live With Regis and Kelly!_" Caitlyn yelled into the phone.

Mitchie took a deep breath in before exhaling unusually long.

_No way, no way, NO WAY!_

"Turn on the TV!"

The brunette nodded to herself and bravely turned on the television before flipping it to the correct station. Surely enough, the image of Connect Three next to Regis and Kelly came up.

"Now, we're back from commercial break and I'm super excited to hear your explanation to your last comment." Kelly announced.

Shane smiled politely while Jason and Nate were looking at him like he had grown two heads.

"Know what? Let's play a replay of that last clip, in case you are just tuning in from home."

The camera panned into the preview screen, focusing mainly on Shane.

_"So is there a girl in your life? You know, confessions have been popular lately..." Kelly hinted._

_Regis shook his head. "It was just Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe! That would only be two people and plus, they were in love with each other." Regis pointed out._

_Kelly chuckled and pushed Regis' mic away from him. "You're opinion doesn't matter." She joked._

_"Well, there is a girl that I'm in love with..."_

"See Cait, there's just a girl. It doesn't mean that it's me!" Mitchie insisted on the phone.

"Just listen." Caitlyn hissed.

_"Who is she?" Kelly asked._

_"A girl that I met by the canoes...well officially met by the canoes." Shane answered with a small laugh._

_By this point Kelly was smiling at Regis with an expression that read, "I did it again!". _

_Regis shook his head again at Kelly. "We'll find out the rest of Shane Gray's love inteterest...after the break!"_

"He could of met anyone by the canoes!" Mitchie persisted.

She was still unconvinced. After all they had talked about just being friends. Really good friends. She could recall the conversation exactly.

_"So that was awkward..." Shane said._

_They had just spent some quality time with Jason and Nate who had been teasing them relentlessly about being together. Needless to say, it got both of them a little nervous. _

_"Yeah..."_

_"We are---" They both started but stopped when they realized they were talking at the same time. _

_"You go first." Shane said._

_Mitchie read his eyes and could just tell...he only viewed her as a friend. There was no point of saying her feelings out loud._

_"We are just friends, right?"_

_She saw his eyes flicker, showing a flash of an unreadable emotion before he cleared his throat._

_"Yeah, we're just friends."_

"Can you just shut up and listen Mitch?" Caitlyn urged.

"Fine." She submitted.

"So, by the canoes? Is this alluding to the song you wrote?" Regis asked.

Kelly looked at him in disbelief. "And you make fun of me for being a fan girl..." She muttered.

Regis shot her a look before continuing. "It's my niece's favorite song and she will not stop singing it..."

"Sure it is."

The audience laughed, causing Kelly to smile. It was her victory!

"Well, on to more important things..so who is this girl?"

Shane looked at his band mates who were still staring at him like he was crazy before turning to Kelly.

"She's someone who I care about deeply."

"That's it?" Kelly pressed.

"There you go again Kel, just leave the boy alone. You're pulling a Ryan Seacrest!"

"No, it's okay." Shane said.

He looked down, contemplating what to do. His raven hair flopped over his eyes, he wasn't sure if it was right.

"Come on Shane, tell us. What's the worse that can happen?"

There was a climatic pause. The audience was silent and staring at him intently. In fact everyone was staring at him intently, even the camera crew!

"I'm in love with Mitchie Torres."

Thud.

"Hello? Mitchie are you there?"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I Only See You

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: "For the last time Cait, me and Shane agreed to just be friends!" I said loudly into the phone. Caitlyn laughed. "So why is he declaring his love for you on national television?" Shane/Mitchie with references to Sonny/Chad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. If I did, then Shane and Mitchie would have kissed at the end of the movie.

A/N: Here's the last installment! Hope everyone enjoyed this three-shot! Also, be sure to check out _Never Gonna Happen_, which is another Smitchie story but it is a one-shot. It was inspired by Demi's tweet post that basically crushed Jemi shippers. Sigh, she is in denial! Or she is secretly in love with him!

* * *

Mitchie woke up to everything being slightly fuzzy. She was dizzy and she couldn't seem to recall what had happened before she had opened her eyes.

_Why can't I remember anything? And why does my leg feel so heavy..._

She looked down and sure enough there was someone laying on her leg, fast asleep. The person had familiar raven black hair...

_Shane? Why is he here? And why is this room not my room? Oh. My. God._

Suddenly Mitchie shifted upright as she clutched her head. It hurt so badly. She was remembering everything!

_"She's someone who I care about deeply."_

_"That's it?" Kelly pressed._

_"There you go again Kel, just leave the boy alone. You're pulling a Ryan Seacrest!"_

_"No, it's okay." Shane said._

_He looked down, contemplating what to do. His raven hair flopped over his eyes, he wasn't sure if it was right._

_"Come on Shane, tell us. What's the worse that can happen?"_

_There was a climatic pause. The audience was silent and staring at him intently. In fact everyone was staring at him intently, even the camera crew!_

_"I'm in love with Mitchie Torres."_

The words echoed in her mind, she still couldn't fully grasp what happened. He was in love with her? It was so hard to believe because they had agreed to be friends.

_But why would he say that on national television?_

Mitchie bit her lip in nervousness. She had no idea what she was going to do. Would he change his mind? Did he mean it? Was this all just a dream?

She squeezed her eyes shut and pinched herself, sending a shock of pain down her arm.

This was definitely not a dream.

Mitchie then focused in on her situation. First she had heard Shane's confession, then she had fainted and went to the hospital. And now she had Shane sleeping quietly on her lap. What was she going to do?

She shook those thoughts out of her head and instead she focused on observing Shane. He looked so innocent while he was asleep. His eyes were closed serenely and his man bangs covered them slightly. His mouth was also slowly parted open, as he snored quietly.

She smiled, she couldn't help it. Why did he have to be so cute?

Quietly she got out of bed and gently placed Shane's body to fit comfortably onto the guest chair. Taking the blanket on her bed, she placed it on Shane who had began to snore louder in his current position.

Mitchie giggled and sat on the hospital bed observing him again.

"So cute while you're sleeping..." She said quietly to herself.

As she said this, Shane's eyes slowly opened.

"Am I really?" He asked as he yawned.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder gently.

"Jerk."

"You're not the only one who thinks I'm cute you know. Everyone does!" He said childishly.

She giggled and shook her head at his antics. Typical Shane.

"It's cause you're just a tight pants wearing Cookie-Cutter Popstar!" She mocked.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yup."

Shane got up from his chair and extended his hands towards Mitchie.

"Want to say that again?" He challenged.

"Cookie. Cutter. Popstar." She responded slowly.

At this Shane grabbed her and started tickling her relentlessly.

"Stop it!" She yelled between laughs.

"No! I will not---Shane this is just a hospital gown!" She urged, suddenly aware of her near nakedness.

Shane stopped and put his hands up in defeat.

"Fair enough."

He sat back down and looked at his hands in his embarrassment. He could feel the blush rising through his cheeks.

"It's fine, just...you know?" She said, also looking down.

That had made the whole situation all the more awkward.

"So, I guess this means you only see me as a friend..." He started.

Mitchie looked at him shocked.

"Jerk, even if I did like you, I'm still nearly naked!" She insisted.

Shane looked up and caught her eyes. "So, how do you view me?"

"Well I view you as a Cookie-Cutter Popstar..." She teased.

Mitchie looked at him. He looked nervous, but she wanted to prolong it, just a little bit. He was, after all, the one that shocked her to death due to his national television confession.

"Mitch..." He warned.

"Well, you did catch me by surprise..." She teased more as she observed the panic rising in his eyes.

"Seriously Mitch, how do you feel?" He flat out asked.

"You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me..." She sang as Shane looked at her with pouty eyes.

"I don't need to find you, cuz I've already found you..." She sang more.

Shane knitted his eyebrows and looked at her with a confused expression.

"Those aren't the right lyrics."

Mitchie sighed, she thought that he would get it.

"I've already found the missing piece Shane, that would be you!" She pointed out.

"Does that mean..." He voice trailed as they caught eyes.

"Guess I have to say it straightforward."

With shaking hands she laced her fingers through Shane's.

"I love you."

Shane removed one hand and touched Mitchie's face.

"I love you too Mitch."


End file.
